


Truth be told

by Becky_Jones



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Forsaken, Assassin's Creed: Rogue, Fluff, Happens after the fight with Achilles, Haytham's journal, M/M, References to Forsaken, Shay and Haytham are precious babies, Shaytham, and before AC3
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Jones/pseuds/Becky_Jones
Summary: Pourquoi Haytham n'a-t-il jamais mentionné Shay dans son journal? Et si cela avait été le cas, quels auraient été les propos du Grand Maître au sujet de l'ancien assassin?Quelle vérité se cache-t-elle derrière le silence et les mots?[Headcanon inspiré de Rogue et de Forsaken]





	Truth be told

_Hello la compagnie! Nouveau post, eh oui mais pas sur Love VS Duty me direz-vous, hélas non, mais je travaille dessus et j'essaye d'organiser toutes mes petites idées pour vous garantir des chapitres à venir de qualité! Donc patience! Et je risque d'être pas mal occupée durant les vacances alors je m'excuse d'avance de ma très certaine absence..._

 

_Pour en revenir à cette -courte- fanfiction, j'ai décidé de l'écrire tout simplement parce que ce headcanon me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps maintenant et que lorsque mon cerveau est en manque de sa dose de shipping stuff, eh bien il appuie sur la touche "écriture" haha._

_Voici donc un one-shot sorti tout droit des tréfonds de mon cerveau et résultant d'un syndrome de manque  et de longues heures de jeu sur AC Rogue!_

 

* * *

 

 

1760, les vagues berçaient doucement le Morrigan, s'écrasant contre le bois de la coque du navire dans un son caractéristique. Le soleil avait, depuis une heure environ, laissé place à l'astre de la nuit, qui projetait à présent ses rayons mystérieux et froids sur le vaste océan et ses occupants. Des lumières vertes et bleues dansaient dans le ciel constellé d'étoiles, semblant en parfaite harmonie avec les flots de la mer. En cette soirée, elle était calme et paisible, laissant ainsi aux marins quelques heures de repos bien mérité.

  
Sur le pont, un homme se tenait debout, accoudé au rebord. Ses yeux marrons étaient perdus dans l'immensité de l'océan qui s'étendait tout autour de lui. Un frisson le parcourut, un frisson qui partit de sa nuque pour finir sa course jusqu'en bas de son dos. L'air glacial venait titiller sa peau comme un désagréable rappel. Mais Shay connaissait parfaitement l'Atlantique Nord, et il avait appris à en apprivoiser les températures extrêmes. Le bout de son nez, totalement à nu, ainsi que ses oreilles, étaient rouges, mordus par le froid polaire. Mais il n'en avait cure. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Elles n'étaient pas à Lisbonne, ni au domaine Davenport auprès de ses anciens frères et sœurs assassins, ni-même auprès de ses frères Templiers. Non, les pensées de Shay Cormac étaient perdues au beau milieu de l'immensité de l'Atlantique Nord, son être tout entier semblait paisible, malgré les démons qui se rappelaient à lui chaque nuit. Et pourtant, une question résonnait dans son esprit, tel un écho incessant.

 

Deux marins, postés à la proue du navire, profitaient des lueurs froides qui sublimaient le ciel, imbibés d'alcool. De là où il se trouvait, Shay ne pouvait distinguer que leur dos. Master Gist et le reste de l'équipage jouissaient d'un sommeil réparateur. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, se rapprochant de la position du capitaine. Shay reconnut immédiatement leur propriétaire.

 

\- Bonsoir Master Kenway. commença le plus jeune, se retournant pour faire face au Grand Maître.

\- Bonsoir Shay, comment te portes-tu?

\- Bien, je vous remercie. Et qu'en est-il de vous?

\- Il en va de même. répondit Haytham. Ta dernière mission s'est-elle déroulée sans encombre?

\- Eh bien j'ai rencontré quelques imprévus mais rien que je ne sois incapable de gérer seul. 

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Les derniers assassins auront bien des peines à retrouver les sites des précurseurs désormais. Sans l'aide de leurs précieux documents, je doute qu'ils y parviennent.

\- Aye. fit Shay avant de saisir un livre coincé dans l'intérieur de son long manteau et de le tendre à son supérieur. Je crois que ceci vous appartient.

 

A la vue de la couverture, Haytham attrapa ce qui semblait être plutôt un cahier. Il était usé, les angles des pages étaient cornés et abîmés. De quel ouvrage pouvait-il donc s'agir pour que le Grand Maître des Templiers en personne, s'empresse ainsi de le récupérer?

 

\- Où l'as-tu trouvé? le questionna Haytham.

\- Il était en possession d'Achilles, je l'ai récupéré au domaine Davenport. 

\- Je te remercie Shay. Ce journal est très important pour moi, entre les mains de l'ennemi il pourrait s'avérer être notre point faible. 

\- Puis-je vous poser une question Master Kenway?

\- Je t'écoute?

\- Sans vouloir vous sembler présomptueux, dans votre journal... pourquoi ne me mentionnez-vous pas? demanda Shay. 

\- Tu me demandes pourquoi ton nom n'y figure pas?

\- Aye.

 

Haytham marqua une pause dans ses propos, cherchant quoi répondre à une telle demande. Il semblait surpris par la question de l'ancien assassin. Il n'était pas en colère contre Shay, même si celui-ci avait lu son journal sans en demander l'autorisation. A sa place, il aurait probablement fait la même chose à vrai dire. Dans son journal, Haytham y mentionnait son père, assassin et pirate de renom, lâchement assassiné par son Mentor, Reginald Birch, aussi ancien Grand Maître britannique. Sa vie toute entière y était couchée sur le papier, ses rencontres, ses mésaventures, ses joies et ses peines. Dans une entrée récente, il mentionnait la mort de Reginald, le meurtrier de son père, lorsque Haytham avait voyagé jusqu'en Europe pour obtenir vengeance. Là-bas, il put enfin prendre sa revanche sur celui qui lui avait menti des années durant. Mais il y reçut également une blessure redoutable, gravement blessé dans le ventre par ceux qu'il avait sauvé de l'emprise de Reginald, le Grand Maître resta inconscient plusieurs mois, aux portes de la mort. Mais il s'accrocha à la dernière étincelle de vie qui l'animait. L'Ordre tout entier comptait sur lui, il était son leader, il ne pouvait ainsi abandonner. Alors il lutta pour survivre, et finit par guérir, même si aujourd'hui encore, sa blessure l'entravait de certains mouvements. 

 

Puis Haytham ne mentionna jamais la cérémonie d'intronisation d'un nouveau membre au sein de l'Ordre Templier, plus tôt, en 1758, à Fort Arsenal, basé à New York. Mais jamais il ne divulgua de nom. Pour sûr, il s'agissait de Shay Cormac. 

 

Les mois qui suivirent furent une suite de voyages entre Boston et New York, l'Atlantique Nord. Mais depuis la dernière entrée datée du 28 janvier 1758, un vide subsistait.

  
Haytham croisa le regard de Shay, ses yeux marrons si profonds et mystérieux, et alors il ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien. De plus il ne voulait tout simplement pas rompre le connexion qu'il venait d'établir. Haytham connaissait parfaitement les raisons qui l'avaient poussées à ne pas mentionner le nom de Shay, même si nombreuses étaient les fois où il aurait aimé coucher par écrit les talents et exploits de son disciple. Ou tout simplement les quelques rares soirées passées en compagnie de l'équipage du Morrigan, pendant lesquels les deux hommes profitaient d'un moment de répit dans leur enquête interminable. Des moments très peu nombreux qui manquaient cruellement au Grand Maître. Depuis sa séparation avec Ziio, Haytham n'avait fait que très peu d'apparitions dans des bars, dans un but autre que professionnel. Certes, ses frères Templiers de Boston l'invitaient de temps à autres à boire un verre, mais leurs entrevues s'étaient raréfiées. Haytham était un homme très occupé, partagé entre son travail à Boston et celui dans les colonies d'Amérique auprès de Shay.

  
L'anglais contourna son collègue avant de s'appuyer à son tour contre le rebord du pont, sans quitter son vis-à-vis des yeux.

 

\- Selon toi, quelle en est la raison Shay? 

\- Je l'ignore, monsieur. 

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que ce journal mentionne les noms de tous les Templiers oeuvrant pour l'Ordre du Rite Colonial. Que crois-tu qu'il adviendra de tous nos frères cités si un assassin venait à mettre la main sur ce journal? Il les éliminera un par un, nous traquera jusqu'au dernier, jusqu'à ce que l'Ordre ne soit plus. Achilles possède maintenant les noms de tous les Templiers.

\- Il ne tentera rien contre l'Ordre, il est bien trop faible et vulnérable. renchérit Shay.

\- Espérons qu'il ne divulgue ces noms à aucun des membres de la Confrérie. Dans le cas contraire nous serons dans l'obligation de l'éliminer, et ce même si tu t'y opposes. Commences-tu à comprendre, Shay, pourquoi ton nom n'y figure-t-il pas?

\- Je crois. 

\- En omettant ainsi de te mentionner, je t'offre l'opportunité de vivre. Tôt ou tard, un assassin viendra nous éliminer car il aura eu vent de notre organisation et de ses membres. La Confrérie connaît nos noms, mais pas le tien. Et ainsi, tu restes dans l'ombre. Shay, tu es en quelques sortes notre arme secrète, notre dernier espoir. Lorsqu'ils nous auront tous tué, il ne restera plus que toi, et alors, ce sera à toi qu'il incombera de reprendre notre travail. Tu devras rebâtir l'Ordre, le faire renaître de ses cendres et en guider les membres. 

\- Mais Monsieur, c'est la tâche qui incombe...

\- Au Grand Maître, en effet. Promets-moi Shay, que lorsque je serai mort, tu prendras ma relève et assureras la prospérité de l'Ordre et préserveras la paix dans les colonies, en tant que Grand Maître. 

\- Pourquoi me choisir moi?

\- Car tu es le plus méritant, et comme le Colonel Monro l'avait prédit, tu es le meilleur d'entre nous. J'estime qu'il ne peut y avoir de meilleur leader que toi Shay. Tu as toutes les qualités nécessaires à ce titre. Promets-le moi. 

\- Je... Je vous en fais la promesse Master Kenway.

\- Parfait. répondit Haytham. Maintenant...

\- Mais je ferai tout pour empêcher votre mort. le coupa Shay. 

\- Tu ne pourras pas l'éviter. Il s'agit malheureusement, du funeste sort réservé à chacun d'entre nous. 

\- Je... Il doit bien y avoir un moyen. Je traquerai les assassins comme je le fais depuis plusieurs années maintenant. 

\- Shay, il n'y a aucune échappatoire possible. C'est ainsi. Pourquoi cherches-tu absolument une solution lorsqu'il n'y en a pas?

\- Je... Je ne peux imaginer un Ordre où vous ne serez plus le Grand Maître. expliqua finalement l'irlandais. Jamais je ne serai un aussi bon Mentor que vous.

 

Haytham observait Shay avec la plus grande attention. Il commençait à comprendre le comportement de ce dernier. Cette question que lui avait posé l'ancien assassin, cet air surpris qui avait traversé son visage lorsque le leader Templier lui avait dit la vérité sur le journal. Et maintenant, la tristesse qu'il pouvait clairement et aisément lire sur le visage de son acolyte. Songer à sa mort semblait être une chose pénible et douloureuse pour Shay. Après tout, Shay avait rejoint les rangs des Templiers à la mort du Colonel Monro, l'homme qui l'avait pris sous son aile juste après la trahison de ses anciens frères d'armes. Voir mourir celui qu'il considérait comme un Mentor avait été une chose particulièrement douloureuse pour le jeune homme, et peut-être craignait-il que les choses ne se reproduisent pour Haytham. Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose de plus fort qu'un simple lien professionnel entre eux? Un lien qui serait passé inaperçu durant de longs mois. Shay témoignait un profond respect envers le chef des Templiers, ainsi qu'une grande admiration, c'était indéniable, mais tôt ou tard il deviendrait à son tour Grand Maître de l'Ordre. Il était temps que l'irlandais se rende compte de son potentiel et de sa véritable valeur. Il était temps que les choses s'éclaircissent entre eux deux.

  
Voyant les poings serrés et crispés de Shay, Haytham vint poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule du capitaine du Morrigan. De sa main libre, il vint relever la tête de son vis-à-vis, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder.

 

\- Shay, cesse de dire de telles sottises, tu as prouvé ta valeur il y bien longtemps maintenant, tu nous as montré à tous ta loyauté envers l'Ordre sans jamais faillir, même lors des heures les plus sombres, tu as toujours surmonté les épreuves les plus difficiles, tu t'en es parfaitement sorti. Et si j'ai décidé de faire de toi le prochain Grand Maître, c'est parce que je crois en toi, et que je sais que tu seras bien meilleur encore que moi. Tu ne le vois tout simplement pas encore. Nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité Shay, je ne te considère pas comme mon agent, non, je te considère comme le futur leader des Templiers. Nous sommes au même niveau.

\- Je... fit Shay, incapable de trouver une réponse appropriée aux propos tenus par le Mentor des Templiers.

\- Et quant à ma mort, sache que je ne compte pas laisser les assassins m'abattre aussi facilement sans avoir livré bataille. ajouta Haytham. Jusqu'à mon dernier soupir, je suis et je resterai Haytham Kenway, Grand Maître de l'Ordre Templier du Rite Colonial. Je serai toujours là pour nos confrères, pour tous ceux qui supportent notre cause, et pour toi Shay.

\- Laissez-moi me battre à vos côtés.

\- Non. Tu dois accomplir la mission que je t'ai confiée, et rester dans l'ombre, même si cela signifie voir périr tous ceux qui te sont chers.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça...

\- C'est un ordre Shay.

\- ... Très bien. céda l'irlandais, réticent. J'accepte ma mission, je récupérerai la boîte des Précurseurs pour vous. Et une fois ma tâche accomplie, je vous la rapporterai, j'en fais le serment. 

\- Excellent. conclut le Maître.

\- Cependant, lorsque j'aurai récupérer l'artefact, je veux que vous soyez présent pour vous la remettre. Par présent, j'entends, vivant.

\- Je ne peux rien te promettre Shay, excepté le fait que je ferai tout mon possible pour que ce soit le cas. 

\- Cela me suffit amplement. répondit le capitaine du Morrigan.

 

Les traits de Shay se détendirent, et un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Il semblait soulagé de cet entretien avec son Mentor, soulagé de savoir que malgré la longue séparation à venir, une promesse avait été faite, et Haytham n'était pas le genre d'hommes à revenir sur ses paroles.

  
Et ce soulagement n'échappa en rien à Kenway. Il voyait clairement ce que Shay tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler. Le respect et l'admiration que lui portait ce dernier n'étaient pas anodins, il avait remarqué le comportement de Shay en sa présence. Il était si naturel et détendu, se permettant parfois quelques plaisanteries, choses que très peu de membres osaient. Derrière ce dévouement hiérarchique et professionnel se cachait quelque chose d'autre, et cela, Haytham en était persuadé. Il avait la sensation d'être envahi par un sentiment similaire à celui qu'il avait éprouvé en présence de Ziio, ses sens ne le trompaient pas.

  
Le Grand Maître observa tout autour de lui, l'océan s'étendait à perte de vue, et les deux marins jusque lors présents à la proue du navire, avaient sans doute regagné leurs cabines. Ils étaient désormais seuls sur le pont, éclairés par la seule lumière de la lune et des aurores boréales. Shay fronça légèrement les sourcils, intrigué par l'attitude de son supérieur. Puis il se retrouva coincé contre le rebord du Morrigan, son bassin appuyé sur le bois glacial, Haytham ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de lui seulement, maintenant son emprise sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il le fixait droit dans les yeux, si bien que Shay distinguait dans les prunelles bleues claires de son vis-à-vis, une lumière indéfinissable. Une flamme de vie et d'espoir, il plaçait en cet homme sa vie, son avenir. Lui qui avait offert à l'ancien assassin, une renaissance au sein des Templiers. Shay lui serait redevable jusque sa mort.

  
Le capitaine ne se dégagea pas de l'emprise de son supérieur, et resta immobile, attendant de voir ce que lui réservait son mentor. Dans sa poitrine, son coeur s'affolait et cognait si fort qu'il en ressentait les pulsations jusque dans ses doigts de pieds. La proximité avec Haytham le rendait fou, d'où il était il pouvait sans difficulté sentir son odeur, son souffle chaud sur sa peau, sur ses lèvres... Le regard du plus jeune Templier dévia, glissant des yeux scrutateurs et hypnotisant du Grand Maître, jusqu'aux lèvres de celui-ci. Ses lèvres étaient ni trop petites ni trop pulpeuses, elles étaient fines, plus foncées que la couleur de son teint et à cet instant, elles représentaient une tentation extrême pour Shay. Il mentirait s'il disait ne jamais avoir ressenti le besoin viscéral d'embrasser ces lèvres, de les dévorer avec fougue et passion. Il mentirait en disant qu'il n'a eu envie découvrir le Grand Maître jusque dans ses aspects les plus intimes. Il mentirait tout simplement en expliquant que la présence d'Haytham ne lui était pas source de joie et de chaleur. Non, tout ceci serait mensonge. Il appréciait Haytham bien plus qu'il ne se l'imaginait, il le désirait même, jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

  
Haytham, prenant le silence de Shay pour acquis, n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il s'était contenu depuis trop de temps pour lutter davantage contre ses pulsions. Cela faisait quelques temps maintenant que le leader des Templiers avait pris conscience de son attirance pour son disciple. Cependant, il gardait sous silence ses envies et ses pensées. Shay ne lui rendait pas la tâche si facile qui plus est. Comment résister à des yeux si expressifs et débordant de vie, comment résister à un visage aux traits si parfaitement dessinés, comment faire fit de cette âme meurtrie, cherchant à trouver la rédemption et à chasser ses démons, comment ne pas rester insensible à un charme pareil? Comment résister à des lèvres tentatrices et à un corps aussi bien mis en valeur par les étoffes coupées sur mesure? Comment Haytham avait-il pu taire ce flot de désir qui le submergeait dès qu'il était en présence de son subordonné? Il rêvait secrètement de goûter ces lèvres, de picorer chaque parcelle de sa peau jusqu'à la sentir s'embraser sous ses baisers, de faire Shay sien, de le sentir faillir et s'abandonner au plaisir et à la luxure. A ces seules pensées, le corps du Grand Maître se réchauffait considérablement.

  
Il l'embrassa sans plus de cérémonie, appuyant ses lèvres contre celles de l'ancien assassin. Une vague de chaleur déferla dans le corps et l'âme des deux hommes, tandis que les flots glacials de l'océan se fracassaient sur la coque du navire. Shay resta immobile durant quelques instants, incapable de penser, avant de prendre finalement part au baiser. Il y répondait avec envie et passion, tandis que Haytham menait la danse, ses mains se glissant dans les pans du manteau du plus jeune, à la recherche de la chaleur corporelle de son vis-à-vis et peut-être d'une parcelle de chair. Shay ne s'y opposa pas et rendit le baiser plus fougueux. Ainsi s'exprimaient leurs désirs mutuels, contenus depuis trop longtemps.

  
Haytham fut le premier à y mettre un terme, reculant délicatement ses lèvres, le souffle court et saccadé, ses magnifiques yeux bleus rivés sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier, en retour, semblait chercher ses mots, mais aucun son ne vint.

 

Nul ne prononça un mot, Shay descendit du pont et se dirigea vers sa cabine. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et d'un regard à la fois aguicheur et tendre, il incita Haytham à le rejoindre.

  
Pour sûr, Haytham ne passerait pas la nuit dans sa cabine de fortune cette nuit, un accès privé lui était réservé.

 

* * *

 

 

_Fin ~_

_Je me suis pas mal aidée du livre Forsaken, qui est en réalité le journal d'Haytham. Je recommande à chacun d'entre vous de le lire d'ailleurs, il est absolument passionnant, et si vous n'aimiez pas Haytham jusque lors, ce livre est très susceptible de vous faire changer d'avis sur lui!_

_Et étant donné que le livre a été écrit avant la sortie de Rogue, Shay n'y était pas mentionné, j'ai donc arrangé les choses à ma sauce haha_

_Et vous, quel est votre headcanon sur le sujet?  Pourquoi Haytham ne fait-il pas mention de Shay dans son journal alors qu'il mentionne chacun des Templiers, ses relations avec Ziio, etc?_

 

_Il y aura une "suite" si on peut dire. Une suite qui se situera à la fin de Rogue, après la mission à Versailles._

_Voilà voilà, à bientôt!_


End file.
